User talk:Muhammad Amir
Zero Wikipedia I will give the dedication for me. - psycosid02 UTC Scrappy (talk) 20:16, September 24, 2016 (UTC)Ultraman Orb episode 11 Hey Mr. Amir, I was wondering if you can please take care of writing down the plot for the latest episode of Ultraman Orb for me. I am little busy with studies and work at the moment, and I was hoping if you can take care the job I mentioned while I get to work. If you can thanks, but if not, you can ask someone else to do it for us. I don't mind. It will be okay. Prasathraj (talk) 06:35, September 25, 2016 (UTC) hey amir i just go to visit psycosid his is violating his own personal page UTC Scrappy (talk) 23:40, September 25, 2016 (UTC)Wow! You took care of episodes 11 and 12? Thanks, man! That saves me a whole of toruble and time! Where did you find the subbed versions for those episodes anyway? I couldn't find them on Kissasian. As you know, this user can be quite troublesome. Now he's removing info from this page... :) Thank you for dealing with the sockpuppet, he technically decided to make another one to evade his global ban after the problem we've had to complain about a month ago.Muzzarino 09:17, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Sockpuppet/partnering http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darthvader1485 "Gatotsu" UltraGrenburr12678 (talk) 10:10, September 28, 2016 (UTC) UltraGrenburr12678 (talk) Li How Low has taken things too far and has vandalised the Orb page- *Removing info *replacing Infobox picture *using statue Lightning Attacker for the tab picture *Undoing people's undos of his edits. http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Orb_(character)?diff=240296&oldid=240295 Wikipedia Tiga's page Nazuka Kaori with Jugguler katana Category Vandal http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jadegodzilla This user adds redundant/wrong categories Hi If have have the time, could you do the plots for: http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Rampage_of_Justice http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Never_Say_Never http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_X_(character)#Ultraman_X_The_Movie:_Here_Comes.21_Our_Ultraman (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uH0MT2SUccA) UltraGrenburr12678 (talk) 10:01, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Can you be more considerate Nexus Neo Space Frontier character list Supoerior/Xennon meeting -This was the profile picture I want to choose -My two preferred colors are blue and white -My slogan is "I have things to protect! All of my friends...and the person most important to me!" Arigatou, Dyna (don't annoy why I called you that since your signature talk is Dyna) Anh Lam Gaia 39, 41 and 42 Barrel Back to Gaia Trouble to leave a message Ultraman Zearth What happended to all the Gallery??? Heanly Kings & Darkness Five The series of Ultra shares your nickname by me Dyna Delete the page http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_weapons Noob question Reply Hitomi-san Anime Can i create the page for Armate and Alien Kanon(her race) in Orb origin Sage series and the Kugsutu form for Bemstar.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 13:01, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Than Thanks SolZen321 (talk) 23:58, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Do you have the link for Ultraman Festival 2016 Part 1?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 11:36, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: rendered pictures Ultraman X Titles P.S. TOKU Channel to premiere ULTRAMAN MAX in February TOKU Channel to premiere ULTRAMAN MAX in February!! *http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2017/01/toku-channel-to-premiere-ultraman-max-next-month/ *http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Angel135/TOKU_Channel_to_premiere_ULTRAMAN_MAX_in_February 'Angel135 (talk) 13:54, February 3, 2017 (UTC) ' Ultras category King & Gallery Gallery Nah my friend, create a page is not difficult to me but my main trouble is I don't know way to "unify" Gallery with the main page otherwise I already done it before don't need asking you P.s: also excuse me for my alternative if annoy other (I just upload my favorite "love" to my own, I worry about people) Combine seem easily found for users, I simple think that Can You Confirm this? Hey, I see you use Sandboxes more often so, I want to create a sandbox for the Science Patrol page. The problem is I dont know how make one, do you copy the page or what? WBC the Seijin Fan (talk) 03:51, February 18, 2017 (UTC)WBC The Seijin Fan 2/17/2017 Tiga to be nominated